


Gravity Falls: Dipper and Pacifica's date at the ice cream parlor

by Virtual_Knight64



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Knight64/pseuds/Virtual_Knight64
Summary: Gravity Falls created by Alex Hirsch.Used without permission, no copyright infringement intended.Story by me, artwork by PlasticStrawberry5.Please check out PlasticStrawberry5's works.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Gravity Falls: Dipper and Pacifica's date at the ice cream parlor




End file.
